


you are the wave, i'm the naked island

by Calesvol, uchiwan



Series: anthología : for the love of the sun. [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, an anthology of smutfics, obviously a future fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiwan/pseuds/uchiwan
Summary: His lips curve upwards into a devious smirk; mismatched eyes half-lidded and dark, glittering with lust and dark promises. “Yes, mistress.” he purrs, arousal dripping from his voice, lighting a path of electricity down her spine.an anthology of smut / porn.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Original Female Character(s), Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s)
Series: anthología : for the love of the sun. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913806
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	you are the wave, i'm the naked island

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Je t’aime… Mon non plus by Serge Gainsbourg and Jane Birkin. 
> 
> They are both 19 years old.

Sayuri’s grin is wicked as she slides her fingers through Sasuke’s hair, marveling at the softness of it, and pulls him close, every inch of her desiring the contact. oh, she’s been _aching_ to kiss him all night; there’s a hunger within her ribs, slick between her legs, constellations between her fingers. The Ōhirume princess wants to feel his lips against her skin, wants to lick the pleasure from his mouth. 

She tilts her head up, lips brushing oh so slightly against his ear, “I want you,” she murmurs, voice tingling with craving and desire, her fingers following the line of his jaw, down his throat until they rest on his shoulders. Her smile is all teeth, heat flaring in her belly as she pushes him onto his knees, guiding him between her legs. “To kiss me right _here_.”

His lips curve upwards into a devious smirk; mismatched eyes half-lidded and dark, glittering with lust and dark promises and the light from the Great Above. “Yes, _mistress_.” he purrs, arousal dripping from his voice, lighting a path of electricity down her spine. He dips his mouth between her legs, fingers dancing across the soft curves of her hips, drawing gasps and soft sighs from her mouth and she can feel the curl of his mouth against her inner thigh, the warmth of his breath against her, the flickering stars of his fingers dancing across the canvas of her body. She rocks her hips against him, hands carding through his hair as he throws her leg over his shoulder. 

Sasuke’s tongue on her clit is like starbursts up her spine, stars blooming behind her eyes, and she grips his hair harder, shoving his face into her wet, _wet_ heat. He slips a finger inside her, then two and she moans each time, pulling at his hair, urging him closer and deeper. “ _Sasuke!_ ” 

( the scent of her is heady, the serotinal / umber gaze of the sun so overwhelming it drowns out the smell of all else and when he licks at her center, the sounds she makes are heavenly, the taste hot and sharp on his beguiling tongue and he doesn’t think he can get enough. He could spend eternity in the center of the universe, where life sprouted worlds with basaltic chests and violent volcanoes ). 

Sasuke scrapes his teeth over her clit, curling his fingers against her slick walls, and it’s like a violent explosion of energy, of scatterbrained stars dripping from Sasuke’s tongue between her legs. Galaxies bloom behind her eyes, and she shrieks, pleasure pulsating like tiny hearts, orange - veined and angry with lava. 

“Oh goddess, _yes._ ” She moans, voice high and broken, legs trembling as she guides him to where she wants him the most. “Oh, Sasuke, don’t you _dare_ stop—” 

Her orgasm begins as a slow sigh, the yawning awakening of a flower unfolding its petals to her pistil from the throes of slumber, growing like a towering mountain far beyond the snow-crests of those found on earth and she _howls_ , back arching. Her sun - stained fingers dig into his scalp, heat like lighting down his spine, and he wonders if he might come from the sensation of her clenching around him alone. His tastebuds bloom with the slick gush of her orgasm, a moan tumbling from between his lips as he drinks it all up until he’s satisfied all of her nectar is gone. He slides his fingers out of her and presses a kiss against her blooming center, a satisfied smirk curling at his mouth as her thighs tremble with the aftershocks of her climax.

**Author's Note:**

> [join the discord server](https://discord.gg/rPVk7DX), where I talk about this series and moonlight, post drabbles, oneshots and tidbits from all my fics, share inspiration and worldbuilding.


End file.
